


The Ponds and the Captain

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporal crash has thrown the Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors together.  That's bad enough, but when Jack Harkness meets the Pond family, well, things get a whole lot weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponds and the Captain

“Run that by me again River?” Rory leant against the console, glad that for once the Doctor was too busy arguing with his past selves to rush over and tell him to be careful.  Amy was next to him, subtly trying to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Doctors but obviously not hearing anything interesting or useful.  River, opposite her parents on one of the chairs, ran a hand through her hair, making the wild curls even wilder and tried to explain as best she could.

  “There’s been some sort of collision, the Doctor has been thrown together with his last two regenerations and as you can see, they’re not good at working together.” She waved a hand in the general direction of the bickering Time Lords.  Their Doctor was doing his usual theatrics while trying to explain to the tall one in the suit while the one in leather seemed content to glare at everyone and sulk by the doors.  “So really,” River continued.  “We’re stuck until they can figure something out or the TARDIS manages to fix whatever has happened.”

  “Stuck huh? Lucky me.”

  All three of the Ponds turned to the new voice at the same time.  The man took a step backwards and held up his hands.  “I couldn’t help but notice your confusion and thought I’d step in and help a little.”

   “We don’t need help.” River folded her arms across her chest and glared.  “We know exactly what’s going on.  Now what I’d like to know is-”

  “Who the hell are you?” Amy interrupted.

  “- what she said.” River playfully nudged her mother before turning back to the stranger who was watching them with a smirk.

  “Captain Jack Harkness at your service Miss?”

  “Song.” River stood up and shook Jack’s hand.  “River Song.”

  “River Song!” Jack grinned.  “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

  “Good things I hope?” River smirked. 

  “Here we go again,” Amy muttered to Rory who sighed and nodded.

  “Oh only the best River, can I call you River?”

   River giggled, making Amy and Rory blink in confusion.  They’d never heard her giggle before.  “Oh Jack!”

   “You know him River?” Amy moved to stand next to her and River smiled.

  “Jack’s helped me out a couple of times.  He’s not that bad.”

   “You’re not so bad either,” Jack kissed Amy’s hand.  “Who are you?”

   “Amy Pond.” Amy smiled and Rory rolled his eyes.  Why did he have the biggest flirts in the universe for a wife and daughter?

  “Well Miss Pond, the Doctor certainly is a lucky man.”

  Oh that was it.  Rory cleared his throat and stepped between Amy and Jack.  “She’s married you know.”

  Jack merely laughed, “Well, there’s no need to be worried about the missus.  You can always join in Mr Pond.”

   “Well I uh, I meant my daughter.”

   “Oh River and I have an arrangement already, I remember this one time where we both had the Doctor –”

    “I don’t want to know!” Rory clapped his hands over his ears.  “Please just, no.”

   “Okay Dad, calm down.  We won’t talk about sex.”

    “Thanks River,” Rory frowned at her smile and she shrugged.  “Now, back to Amy.  Well she’s married too, obviously.  But then again she does flirt with the Doctor quite a bit which really should bother me more.  Or maybe I’m used to it.” He noticed the strange looks from River, Amy and Jack and realised he’d been rambling.  “Anyway, the point was.  Go flirt with someone else.”

  Jack sighed, “You’re right of course uh, what was your name?”

   “Rory.”

   “Rory, right.  Yeah, you’re right.  Maybe I should flirt with someone else.  I mean, I wouldn’t stand a chance against such a handsome young man as yourself.”

   “Um, er.” Rory stammered, flattered but getting more uncomfortable by the second as Jack kept up the flirting but directed it all at him.  River was laughing silently at the look on her father’s face and the growing anger on her mother’s.  She started counting down the seconds until Amy finally had enough.  It was really quite cute how protective she was sometimes.

  “Oi! Future boy, hands off.  He’s mine.” Amy pulled Rory to her side and they immediately clung onto each other.  Jack chuckled at the display and turned to River,

  “Well I have to say, your parents are quite the couple.”

  “I know.” River agreed.

   “Want to go see if they’ve stopped fighting yet?” Jack motioned towards the Doctors and River linked her arm in his.

   “Let’s go Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick that my friend and I came up with over facebook. I won't be continuing it because the whole focus was for Jack to flirt with the Ponds.


End file.
